Conspiring (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Danny wants to know why Steve and Catherine will be off work on Monday. (Missing scene from Anniversaries.)


**Notes: **Missing scene from _Anniversaries_ - best to have read that one first.

Huge thank you for the incredible feedback on _Anniversaries_. I was blown away! Thank you to all the guest reviewers who I can't thank directly.

Because it truly can't be said enough: Thank you to everyone for your amazing support of the REAL World! I've run out of words to describe how much it's appreciated.

Mari & Sammy – thanks for, well . . . everything. Your work and your friendship inspire me daily. Here goes . . .

* * *

_Conspiring (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Danny looked up from his desk Friday afternoon when Steve opened the door to his office and leaned in to say, "Hey, Catherine and I are gonna take off on Monday."

"Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Steve waved off his concern and started to leave, then turned back and said, "Oh, and she doesn't know yet, so don't . . . say anything. Thanks." He leaned back out to close the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny protested as he stood, coming around the desk. "Get back in here. You can't do that."

"What?" Steve asked and stepped into the office.

"You can't just say she doesn't know and then walk away. What do you mean she doesn't know? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. Just . . . we're taking Monday off. Call if it's an emergency, but otherwise . . . we'll be gone."

Danny smiled in realization. "Ahh. This wouldn't have anything to do with that little conversation we had last week at Side Street, would it?"

Steve didn't answer immediately, but finally said, "Maybe."

Danny laughed, rubbing his hands together smugly.

"I knew it!" he said in triumph. "So what'd you decide? What is Monday an anniversary of?"

When Steve hesitated, Danny folded his arms and said, "Hey, you want me to cover for you, you're gonna tell me. Now, spill."

Steve sighed and glanced over his shoulder through the office windows. Danny followed his gaze and saw that Catherine was deep in conversation with Kono at the smart table.

Steve turned back to Danny and said, "First time I saw Catherine."

Danny straightened in surprise. "Wow. That's actually . . . that's really good. First time you met." He nodded approvingly. "I am impressed, my friend. For someone who isn't the type–"

"Not the first time we met," Steve corrected. "That was August 31st."

"Then what–"

"Told you. First time I saw her. June 16th, 1996."

"So . . . wait." Danny pointed as he continued, "You saw her on June 16th, but you didn't meet her for another two and a half months?"

Steve shrugged. "I was gone most of the rest of the summer. Training and Yard Patrol cruise. And Catherine was . . ." he chuckled. "Let's just say she was pretty busy herself in July and August that year."

"Okay. So what happened on the 16th?"

"I saw her at the Academy. Thought at first she was with this tour group. But she was kind of apart from them, and she didn't move on when they did." His gaze drifted over to where Catherine was still standing and when he continued, his voice had taken on a distant quality. "She just . . . she had this look on her face. Like she was where she belonged." He turned back to Danny and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. He shrugged. "And I knew I'd see her again."

Danny paused as he absorbed the story. "That is . . . _definitely_ something worth remembering," he said finally, his voice genuine.

Steve nodded once in agreement.

"Does Catherine know that story?" Danny asked.

Steve shook head and said, "No, I've never told her."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Well, I hope you plan on telling her Monday."

Steve smiled in response.

Danny started to speak again but stopped, nodding over Steve's shoulder. Steve looked back and saw Catherine approaching the office. Danny waved her inside and she opened the door.

Catherine stepped into the office and looked at the two men suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

She narrowed her eyebrows and said, "You two look like you're conspiring."

"Wha–" Steve started.

Danny said, "I was just making sure SuperSEAL here doesn't have anything death-defying planned for him and Grace while you and I are at our cooking class next weekend."

Steve put a hand on his belt buckle and shrugged. "And I was telling him I hadn't decided which death-defying activity to do yet so I was gonna let Gracie pick."

Danny glared at Steve, who smirked back.

Catherine looked between the two. She shook her head, her expression doubtful, but said, "Right. Anyway." She turned to Steve. "You about ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Be out in a minute."

"Have a good weekend, Danny," she said. "See you Monday."

Danny tried to keep his smile as innocent as possible. "See you, Cath."

After the door closed behind Catherine, Steve turned back to Danny.

"So . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Danny agreed. "Only if there's an emergency."

"Thanks, man." He turned to go.

"Hey." Danny waited for Steve to look back at him. "Happy anniversary," he said genuinely. "And tell Catherine from me."

Steve smiled and said, "Thanks. I will."

After his partner had left his office, Danny went back to sit at his desk. He glanced over to see Steve with his hand on Catherine's lower back as they left HQ together.

Danny smiled widely. "You really are a softie," he muttered.

* * *

**Notes:** Just a short one, but I hope you enjoyed it. I promise *you* won't have to wait until Monday for the Steve/Catherine sequel. Stay tuned for Friday!

_Looking for links to all the REAL McRoll stories in one place? Check out our tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com - **check out the latest contest there!**_

_Plus you can still join the mailing list by sending us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
